This invention relates generally to a portable device designed to clean golf balls while one is engaged in the sport of golfing. More specifically, the invention relates to an easily accessible combination of a spray bottle conveniently and removably attached to a portion of terry cloth that can be clipped to a standard golf bag.
While golf is a very popular sport and is played regularly for recreation, it is a sport of strict and unforgiving rules. During a round of golf, a golfer may clean his or her ball on two different occasions; prior to teeing off at every hole or after properly marking his or her ball on the green or putting surface. Often, when a golfer makes an approach shot to the green, the high trajectory of the ball will permit the ball to penetrate the surface of the green thus leaving the ball marked with dirt, grass stains and or the chemicals applied to the putting surface by the grounds crew. Should the ball be covered with one or all of the above, it is desirable for the golfer to remove the substances prior to putting the ball.
Large golf towels attached to a golf bag via a hooking device are a common sight on a golf course. Although these towels are generally used for cleaning golf clubs, they have, on occasion, been used to wipe balls clean prior to putting. Utilizing a large golf towel to clean a ball prior to putting is both inconvenient and cumbersome due to the lack of quick release of the towel from the golf bag, the large size of the towel and the ineffective cleaning of the ball due to the lack of water and or cleaning agent.